


I Have To Agree

by drmstx



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmstx/pseuds/drmstx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper wakes up in the morning and finds a wonderful surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have To Agree

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all the way back when the first Iron Man movie came out. I found it in an old notebook that I was about to toss out and decided to post it. I hope you like it.

Pepper awoke to a very dark room. So dark she didn't know she had her eyes open until she felt herself blink. Disoriented she rolled over and into someone. Her memory came back to her as she became more fully conscious. She was in Tony's house, in his room, in his bed. With him. And this fact did not panic her one bit. Pepper moved herself closer to Tony who was lying on his back and slid her leg over his while using his chest as a pillow. Gently she pulled the covers off of the arc reactor allowing it to pour its beautiful electric blue light into the room. Tony really was the heaviest sleeper she had ever met. He could sleep through almost anything and that included Pepper yelling at him to get to work on time. Pepper, in contrast, never really slept very well until she started sharing a bed with the eccentric inventor. With Tony she slept better than she ever had her entire life. When they actually slept that is. And it wasn't just the sex that kept them from sleeping (though the sex was great, maybe the best ever). Sometimes Tony worked until 2 or 3 in the morning and Pepper would either work on her laptop sitting on the couch in the workshop or she would help Tony with whatever he was tinkering with. She was starting to enjoy working in the workshop with him. Pepper was learning things just from being there and over the 18 months they had been dating had become not only a loyal partner but a valuable colleague. Tony was able to bounce many ideas off of the redhead and with this, was able to improve his new designs faster than ever. Pepper loved Tony and she loved that Tony enjoyed spending time with her.

Pepper leaned in and took in Tony's scent: the cologne she had given him for his birthday this year, watermelon kid's shampoo, engine grease, and a hint of something burnt. The unusual combination was oddly comforting to her. Pepper laid awake thinking about her schedule for the day: a meeting at Stark Industries at 9:00, a conference call with the Secretary of the Navy at 1100 hours (she laughed inwardly at her own joke), and that was all after getting Tony to actually leave the house at a decent time. Accepting the fact that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she reluctantly rose and began to leave the bed. When she moved, however, her foot hit a hard object that was lost in the sheets near the foot of the bed. She quietly uncovered the small object and when realization hit her, she almost couldn't contain her excitement. A red Cartier ring box sat in her hands. She looked over to Tony and was surprised to see a very much awake inventor with a huge grin on his face.

"So I guess I didn't need my speech after all," he joked.

Pepper, who still held the unopened box, leaned over to him and kissed him. She broke the kiss as quickly as she started it and handed the box to Tony whose grin fell.

"What, why?" he asked confused. Pepper raised a hand to stop him.

"Give your speech," she stated simply. Tony's grin flashed back to his face.

"Well it was supposed to say how much you mean to me and how much you've changed me. And then I was going to ask you if you would accept me with all of my flaws and marry me. But since you've already found the ring, it's not going to be as important. So I guess 'will you marry me' will have to suffice. So will you?" Tony looked up at Pepper who had tears in her eyes.

"Did that make you that emotional? Was it really as cheesy as it sounded in my head?" Tony questioned, his engineering brain once again confused.

"No! I'm just happy. I wasn't sure you'd ever want to get married. I hoped you would but I was never going to push you into it." Pepper cupped his cheek in reassurance.

"So is that a 'yes'?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Yes of course!" Pepper laughed.

"Good, I thought you didn't want to get married there for a minute. But then again, I'm Tony Stark and who wouldn't want to marry me," he retorted with a smirk. Pepper rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, no. A few years ago I didn't want to get married, especially not to you, no offense. You used to be every party girls dream but every "husband-finder's" worst nightmare. But now I definitely want to get married. And I know, no doubt, that I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Pepper sat silent after this just watching Tony. His face betrayed him as he tried to remain composed. 

"Well then. Your monologue was much more romantic than my little spiel," Tony laughed. Tony then, slightly awkwardly, removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Pepper's left ring finger. The platinum band held a square cut diamond of a large but not huge size. To say she was pleased with the size of the jewel would be an understatement. She had feared the ring would have a huge diamond that would be too flashy for her personality but it seemed that Tony had put a great deal of consideration into the ring. She watched how relieved he looked that she approved.

"So you like it?" he asked.

"Tony, I love it! It's the perfect size and it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "It's simple and elegant,I couldn't ask for a more fitting and beautiful ring." Tony looked so excited, like a little kid giving a gift he made.

"Look inside," Tony suggested. Pepper slid the ring off her finger and looked into the band. Inscribed in Tony's handwriting were the words 'Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart'.

"Tony...that's...I don't know what to say. 'Really sweet' or 'really funny'. Tony laughed then leaned over to grab her waist and pull her down to be next to him. He leaned in to kiss her, lovingly holding her in his arms. He reached down and picked up her hand admiring how the ring looked on her hand. The light from the arc reactor reflected and refracted the light onto their chests as he held her hand between them. Tony smiled and kissed the top of Pepper's head.

"You wanna get up now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to start the day," she replied. "We have a meeting at 9:00."

"Jarvis, what's that little diner that makes those omelets I like so much?" Tony asked the AI.

"Good morning, Sir. I think the Sunshine Diner is the one you speak of. Would you like me to place an order for you?" the smooth British voice offered.

"Yes, I'd like a deluxe omelet with bacon, a side of cheesy hashbrowns, and two pieces of burnt toast." Tony motioned for Pepper to go ahead.

"I would like an egg white omelet with spinach and feta, please," she stated as she ran her hand through Tony's messy hair.

"I will notify you when they arrive, Sir. And congratulations on your engagement," Jarvis said.

"Thank you, Jarvis," Pepper laughed. She leaned in to kiss Tony before getting up out of bed. She lazily sauntered over to one of the closets. He had bought her a whole new wardrobe when she had used it as an excuse for not moving in with him. She picked out a black pencil skirt and blazer combo and a deep purple blouse. She sat down at the vanity and pulled her hair back before applying some light makeup. Grabbing her favorite black Louboutin pumps, she met Tony, who was now dressed in a blue pinstriped suit, in the kitchen where her breakfast was waiting. They ate in a comfortable silence while watching the sun rise.

"I love this," Pepper said staring into the horizon.

"I want this forever," Tony said in reply. She look at him, like she could see into him, then smiled and kissed his lips.

"Maybe we should cancel that meeting," she suggested as they parted. Tony laughed.

"I never would have guessed that would ever come from you," he chuckled nuzzling her neck. "But I have to agree.


End file.
